Inrtoduction to a Broken Heart
by Patchwork Poltergeist
Summary: Sisterfic to Home for ze Holidays that takes place aftre Bijou leaves for France. Boss reminices on Bijou's leaving, and the fact that he may have lost his only chance to tell he how he feels.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, if I did, I'd make the show a lot like my fics with lots of angst and hardcore character development, and everything from Home for ze Holidays would be in it, does Hamtaro have ANY of those things? No, it doesn't because I don't own it.   
Anyhoo, here's a lil' song fic to Prozzak's Introduction to a Broken Heart about Boss, Boss seems very apt to my song fics… This is my very first song fic ever so please be nice!   
  
  
  
Have you ever tried to make a brand new start?   
It's introduction to a broken heart...   
  
  
*ticky ticky* The leader of the ham-hams sat quietly to the top of the highest tree in the park. It was near midnight, everyone was asleep by now but he could not. He leaned back on the branch, looked at the starry sky above him and let out a sigh   
  
  
_Forever and a day   
Is all I ever wanted, baby   
To figure out a way   
To finish what I started   
Especially the thing that happened when I started with you   
_  
  
From the moment he'd laid eyes on her he knew that he wanted to take Bijou's paws in his own and never let them go, to gaze into her azure/ebony eyes fro all eternity as the rest of the world melted away before them. To be closer that no two hamsters had been before. To have her, Bijou: his love, his desires, his entire life. If only he'd been able to carry put hat he'd first set off to do and finish what he began, to try and win Bijou's heart   
  
  
_You taught me to fly and you taught me to fall   
But after all   
You'll be teaching me the hardest lesson of all   
_  
  
  
She'd showed him how to glide across the skies of Japan like a majestic golden eagle, so brave, so bold, so daring that nothing could dare touch him. To be absolutely invincible. That was how he felt when Bijou had ever given him a friendly glance, a touch, a pat on the back. But how he thought could the same one who made me fly on wings of gold shoot me down like a helpless sparrow? Those hams back at the clubhouse, whom he'd showed so much back at the clubhouse, were not the only pupils being taught. He was now learning the harshest lesson one could ever learn.   
  
_Introduction to loving and leaving   
Begging and pleading   
Anything to get you to stay _  
  
  
Boss climbed higher to very top branch and gazed out at the bright city, trying hopelessly to see the city of Paris, where Bijou had gone. A deep horrible feeling in his gut was telling him that whatever was happening in that city would change everything. If only he had convinced her to stay home, he'd have given anything in the world for her to stay by his side.   
  
_Just when you found forever   
Start to feel better   
'Cause everything is going your way   
All at once your world falls apart   
You learn the art   
Introduction to a broken heart   
_  
  
It wasn't fair! Just a few days ago, the clubhouse had had a small sort of dance, kind of. Auntie Viv had stopped by to wish them a Marry Christmas and had also offered them tango lessons. Pretty much everyone had gotten to dance with everyone else, to practice and get used to the steps. The very first partner he had was Bijou. Boss could still feel the way it felt when the two of them intertwined with the tango, even though neither of them could waltz a lick; to him he was the Lord of the Ham Dance. Then just as soon as he was in heaven, Bijou left him and suddenly he was flung into the depths of the underworld. Just when his life was going well for once, it all felt apart like a poor bed of hay. It just wasn't fair! But then again….no one ever told him life would ever be fair.   
  
  
_I've been through it before   
There's never any consolation   
Now and then   
Someone you adore   
Turns happiness to desperation _  
  
  
He could still remember it, two before days he left for Tokyo. Boss had been spending time with his sister, Duchess on her birthday. They had spent the entire day running through the field and playing in the lush grass. He had promised to spend the entire week with Duchess, for he was to soon leave his family of field hamsters to seek his fortune in the world and there was no telling when or if he would be back. Duchess and he were romping through the field of dandelions, when something shiny caught his eye and Boss had thought of giving what ever it was to his little sister as a going away present.   
When he returned, Duchess was gone. Snatched from the sky by a hawk faster than one could blink. And that was it.   
  
  
_Blink and when you open your eyes   
It's all fallen apart _  
  
  
It was strange and a bit ironic how the two incidents related to each other. In one case, all it took was one second and his sister was gone. And in the happenings now, it seemed as if in swift moment his love was gone from his arms forever. Oh, she would be back, sure. But he somehow knew in his heart of hearts that she'd escaped him forever. And it all happened faster than the blink of an eye and by the time you open them, it's way past over. That was what he got for not always keeping his eyes open, like his father constantly told him.   
  
  
_You told me to climb and to never look down   
But somehow   
You never told me 'bout the part where I crash to the ground _  
  
  
Boss began to lowly descend from the tree that he had been sitting in and as he did, he took a good look around him and realized that it was now quite late and that he had been sitting in that tree staring in the direction that Bijou set off since she left early that evening. As the field hamster climbed down from the tree he kept his eyes to the sky. Don't look down. That was one of the lessons that both his sister and his infatuation thought him. Bijou had taught him to soar the skies on wings of ecstasy and how to make him feel like nothing could hold him back. Duchess was the first to learn to climb anything in his litter and she was the one what showed him how. "Climbing is easy Boss" she would say "You just have to keep your nose to the clouds, only to the clouds, like that's your ultimate goal. But don't look down, cuz that's when you see how much you've gone and you can't keep your mind on how little you accomplished, but how close you are too it. Look to the clouds brother, look to your future and the good that lies ahead and never look back at the bad things behind you. You'll never get anywhere that way." But somehow along the lines neither of them mentioned that when you climb to high, you can fall and that with clipped wings, the only soaring you'll do is in your mind.   
  
  
_Introduction to loving and leaving   
Begging and pleading   
Anything to get you to stay   
Just when you found forever   
Start to feel better _  
_'Cause everything is going your way   
All at once your world falls apart   
You learn the art   
Introduction to a broken heart _  
  
  
And wouldn't you know it, just when the wound in his gulty heart from his littermate's death had almost healed, Bijou left him and that wound ripped right open again. An ugly wound that one comes across only in a great, great while, but these happenings were usually far apart from each other giving them time to heal. But the new wound had been cut far too soon, mixing with the one before. And Boss wasn't sure that if now those wounds could ever be mended.   
  
  
  
_  
Take my picture off of your wall   
Drop my jacket off in the hall   
_  
  
Boss quietly made his way through the tunnels and opened the door to the clubhouse as silently as he could. He moved to the large desk Panda, Maxwell, and Hamtaro had finished decorating earlier that day. Boss opened the bottom drawer ignoring the tinsel and ornaments outside of it. He searched the drawer until he found what he was looking for: a picture frame and a thin thread from a blue ribbon. He nearly stumbled on a random chair with sunflower seeds on it and ended up with seed shaving in his toes. Howdy, Oxnard, I swear I'm going to strangle you if you don't learn to clean up after yourself. He opened the door to his room and gently placed the blue thread so that it surrounded his bed. He then took the frame, split it into four pieces and arranged them so it made a frame around the bed also, mingling with the strip of blue. He had originally planned to use the frame to put in a portrait of Bijou and himself when and if they ever got together. He was positive he wouldn't need it now.   
  
  
_Don't try to call me I will not answer   
Best plans of women and men   
Casually crumble and fall _  
  
  
As Boss lay his head down to rest he saw a pair of bright brown eyes staring at him from the doorway and could vaguely make out orange and white fur. "Hey Boss?" whispered Hamtaro "Boss, you okay? You were up in the tree all night, are you feeling okay?" Boss sunk lower into the hay bed pretending to be asleep. He didn't feel like talking, not now anyway. He needed some sleep and some time to think about what the heck he was going to do, now that he knew what he'd practically planned his life around was lost to him.   
  
  
_All at once your world falls apart   
You learn the art   
Introduction to a broken heart   
_  
  
Boss sighed once more and tightly shut his eyes pulling the hay close to his sides as if to make a barrier to escape the world. He was wrapped to tightly in the hay that he felt a soft thumping against his chest. It was his heart….and it was beating oddly tonight. Like there was only half of it left….   
  
  



End file.
